


First

by LearaBribage



Series: the missing pages [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: F/M, Flustered Roy Mustang, General "OG SMS Royai Captain" Grumman, Held Gaze(TM), Heymans "She Should Be Shooting You Right About Now Sir" Breda, Riza "My Back Hurts From Carrying All The Weight Sir" Hawkeye, Roy "So Many Bloody Tensions Damnit" Mustang, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: Apparently, he had forgotten that the Lieutenant was just in front of him. With her hair down, that is.It was too alluring a picture, to be precise, he caught himself thinking as she nodded with a sigh.Wait, WHAT?Why don't you marry my granddaughter so she can be First Lady, no?He almost knocked over the shelf behind him.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: the missing pages [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	First

"Another thing, Colonel," General Grumman called him out, gesturing for him to come in once again. The older soldier fixed him a piercing stare, all traces of laughter gone from his face. Looking like that, Roy straightened his posture. He remembered how the general can be intimidating when he wanted to be. Given this, he wondered what exactly it was that the General had forgotten to say while they were parrying at chess.  
  
The general took off his glasses, wiping it clean, and Roy arched a brow, as it was highly unusual for the older soldier to do so given his very particular attention to his appearance. Nonetheless, Roy waited with bated breath as the general finished and placed his frames in front of him.  
  
At last, General Grumman eyed him again, and let his words fall roughly against the tranquil silence in the room.  
  
"You are not to let my granddaughter die, Mustang."  
  
His shoulders stiffened, the general's words weighing heavily against his ribs. It's not like he wasn't aware that that was his priority among other things. He hasn't forgotten his master's last wish, after all. But to receive this reminder simply means one thing should it go any other way — _there will be no forgiveness_.  
  
"That goes the same for you."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Roy nodded. "Of course."  
  
"If you are so bent on not marrying her _yet_ , that is," General Grumman let out a bark of laughter, and Roy nearly rolled his eyes in irritation.  
  
"Would that be all, General?" Roy asked tersely, the air getting heavier each second he does not get out of this room. He still has a lot to prepare for their transfer to Central, after all. But as expected, General Grumman was up to his eccentricities as usual.  
  
When the general spoke no further, Roy saluted him and headed for the door only for the general to raise his hand again. Roy took a deep breath, and arched a brow, "Yes?"  
  
"Call for my granddaughter, yes?"  
  
Roy nearly blanked out in anger. It was enough to reprimand him, now he was going to irritate her? He really must ensure Breda has had everything prepared or else suffer a slow death under the rage of his Lieutenant.  
  
He exhaled slowly, nodding. "Very well. Until then, General."  
  
Ruffling his hair in annoyance, he strode through his office and thought of phoning the Lieutenant. Supposedly, she was out at the ranges, so it was impossible for them to meet at the moment. Quickly, he called the area and informed the secretary to contact the Lieutenant about the development. An hour later, the door swung open, and there was she.  
  
With her hair down and slightly damp. _She must have hurried her break after the practice_ , he thought, as his eyes drank in the way her face was framed by her flaxen hair.  
  
Suddenly, their gazes met, and he caught the way the light shone in her eyes before they greeted each other with a salute. He swallowed hard, even as the tension in his shoulders slowly ebbed away.  
  
"Colonel, I've told the others to gather here for briefing later," Riza reported, easing herself from the salute. Then she walked towards him, arching a brow as he simply nodded. "Is there something else you want me to do?"  
  
He moved away from her, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bookshelf behind him. Then he took a deep breath before replying. "General Grumman wants to have a word with you alone."  
  
Her brows furrowed, and Roy could not help the curl forming on his lips. It's not as if no one was aware of the familial ties between General Grumman and his Lieutenant, but it wasn't that usual for him to call on her. Usually, there would be a representative instead because the general wanted to avoid any semblance of partiality for Hawkeye. Not that he needed to, really, given her abilities.  
  
"If it's about the transfer, that's already materialising as we speak, so it can't be anything related to this office," the Lieutenant remarked as he continued to keep his silence. "Do you know anything about it, sir?"  
  
He closed his eyes, sighing at the subject. "It's better if you hear it from the general."  
  
"Is it about my mother?" she whispered, her voice betraying a slight tremor.  
  
His brows furrowed, the catch in her voice making him frown as well. He shook his head sadly. If only the general would speak of her mother, indeed. Then he opened his eyes, about to tell her the topic so he could ease her concerns, but instead he was slightly taken aback by her proximity.  
  
Apparently, he had forgotten that the Lieutenant was just in front of him. With her hair down, that is. _It was too alluring a picture, to be precise_ , he caught himself thinking as she nodded with a sigh. _Wait, WHAT?_  
  
 _Why don't you marry my granddaughter so she can be First Lady, no? _  
  
He almost knocked over the shelf behind him, but thankfully he was able to hide his flustered thoughts with an impassive mask when they heard steps outside. Roy breathed out a sigh of relief inwardly. Still, the concerned gaze did not leave the Lieutenant, and Roy wondered how else could he assure her.  
  
 _We were discussing the transfer_ , his mind a mess as he tried to get ahold of himself, _so the transfer is the question and the answer. The transfer, the transfer._  
  
"We'll just have to update our network, I think, before we head there," Roy mustered, redirecting their attention to a more sensible topic as he ruffled his hair. It was constructives that the Lieutenant preferred after all, and silence will only be unfair for her.  
  
"If that is all, sir," she said, heading towards the door. He was nodding when he realised she had forgotten something and walked towards her.  
  
The Lieutenant arched a brow at him. "Colonel?"  
  
"Ah," he said as he took the pin dangling from her waist pocket and quickly fixed her hair before anyone else saw, "just one thing."  
  
She looked at him as her lips parted in surprise, her cheeks warming. "What is it?" she mustered, as his hands drew away from her.  
  
"It may rain soon," he whispered in the quiet room, "and I don't suppose you'd like your hair getting in the way."  
  
She caught his dark eyes, watching him silently. After a while, she whispered back, "Of course."  
  
Roy was about to tell her what the general told him again when Second Lieutenant Breda came in abruptly, "Yo, Colonel, I've gathered the log forms for th—"  
  
Breda halted, saluting before quickly pivoting away at the scene. Roy jolted away from the Lieutenant, striding loudly towards his desk. "Until later, Lieutenant," he said, ruffling his hair in annoyance.  
  
He heard the Lieutenant take a deep breath before departing.  
  
 _Goddamn it, Breda_ , he thought, cursing inwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to extend the scene where Grumman teases Roy about marrying Riza because I didn't want it to just be a joke. While Roy dismissed it, I think the General would've reprimanded him more seriously given that Riza's basically the only one left by his daughter. So it figures that he'd be really protective, no? So I made Roy irritated because the thing is, he's reminded of the dying wish of Berthold lol. So yeah that's another chip on his shoulder. 
> 
> And I included this fic in this series because the first half of this was an HC and the other half was a wish. I say it's a wish because I included how Roy was touchier with Riza in the 2003 FMA anime. (I am not as passionate about it as I am with FMAB and the manga, but there are more romantic royai stuff there so I thought I'd clue that in here, since I want to include parts of that universe here, even if it's not Arakawa canon.) 
> 
> Anyway, that is all, please take care, everyone! ^_^


End file.
